


I Should Have Known

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Love Confessions, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: The reader is hopelessly in love with her best friend, Wanda, but thinks that nothing will ever come of it. When they steal a Quinjet and take a trip to France, her true feelings come to light and she finds out that Wanda feels exactly the same way.





	I Should Have Known

“This is it. We’re gonna die,” you said, squeezing your eyes shut as the engine shuddered. You hated flying at the best of times but with Wanda in the pilot’s seat? That was a recipe for disaster. For all her talents, flying actually being one of them, commanding a Quinjet did not rank highly in her long list of abilities.

“It’ll be alright, Y/N,” Wanda assured you, reaching over and resting her hand over yours. She gave a reassuring squeeze, a gentle touch which should have calmed you down but instead had your heart beating even faster. “You trust me, don’t you?”

“Of course I do.”

You and Wanda had been best friends for a long time. Longer than you cared to remember, really. You’d grown up together in Sokovia, joined at the hip and always getting yourselves into trouble. Over the years, you’d only grown closer and there wasn’t anyone in the world you loved more than Wanda. Each wonderful day you got to spend with her only made your love grow deeper.

Every knowing smile you shared, every brief, accidental touch, sent your soul into overdrive. Wanda was your light in the dark, your guiding star whenever things got tough - and your life certainly had a habit of taking wrong turns, even more so since you’d both joined the Avengers. No one had ever and would never affect you the way that she did.

You loved her so much it hurt but you kept your feelings close to your chest, locked away so that she would never know the true extent of your love. Because she loved you too… just not in the same way. To her, you were best friends and nothing more.

Some days it killed you to know that she didn’t feel the same as you. Most days, though, you sucked it up and smiled through the pain. For as much as it hurt, as devastatingly difficult as it was to have your heart shatter over and over, every single day, your friendship meant the world to you. You savoured the love she was able to give, even though you craved more.

You screamed as the jet took a sudden dive, frantically checking your harness for the hundredth time since you’d left the Compound. Letting Wanda convince you to do this had been a mistake. A huge mistake. Life would be so much easier, so much safer, if you were able to say no to the gorgeous redhead.

Gripping on to the armrest of your seat so hard that you felt the metal frame crack beneath your fingers, you mumbled, “I take it all back. I don’t trust you at all. I should have listened to Clint and stayed away from you and your bad influence. Gone to training with Cap like I was meant to. Instead I’m going to die in this rust bucket.”

“That’d be so much more boring, though,” Wanda said. The grin on her face stretching all the way to her eyes, which sparkled with joy, she reached over and poked you in the side. “And at least with me the company is so much better. Plus we aren’t going to die. Stop being so dramatic.”

“Tell me we’re almost there,” you pleaded, closing your eyes once again as you tilted your head back against the chair. “Please.”

“We’re almost there. Two more minutes.”

“Oh thank god. You do know how to land this thing right?”

You could hear her smirking, laughing at your panic. It wasn’t malicious in any way; Wanda knew you weren’t overly keen on flying, even when someone with far more experience than her was in the pilot’s seat. She just liked to push you and see how far she could take a joke before you snapped. “We’ll find out, won’t we?”

“That was a yes or no question!”

“Yes, I know how to land it, Y/N,” she assured you. You let out a sigh of relief although it may have been a moment too soon for she followed up with: “Never done it before but I’m sure it’s as easy as the books makes it out to be.”

“Wanda!”

“Joking!”

Not a moment too soon, the Quinjet touched down and you were finally able to release the breath you’d been holding so tightly. You opened your eyes to find Wanda crouching down in front of you, unclipping your harness. She ran her hands over your arms and squeezed your hand gently before helping you up to your feet.

Throwing an arm around your shoulder, pulling you tight against her, Wanda said, “I told you everything would be alright. Now, are you ready for the best day ever?”

Wanda wasn’t wrong. You’d never had such a good day as you did with her today.

She’d brought you to a little village in the middle of France, a place you’d always wanted to visit. And on this beautiful summer day, the sun shining down in a cloudless sky, a gentle breeze to keep you from sweating through your shirt, this small town was like heaven.

Everywhere you turned, there were gorgeous flowers blooming. On the windows, all along the street. The most fantastic colours, the pure embodiment of a joyful life, more intense than your wildest dreams. Bees and butterflies flew happily between them, ignoring you completely as they went about their business. The sweet floral scent caught on the wind, combining with the intoxicating smell of freshly baked bread to create the most incredible perfume.

Following your nose, you soon found an adorable little cafe which served cute sandwiches and even cuter cakes. The owner scoffed at your attempt to speak French but understood enough of your assassination of his language to guess your order. What you ended up with wasn’t exactly what you’d intended but turned out to taste even better than you’d hoped.

The pair of you sat outside, mesmerised by the quiet way of life in the village. No one was in a rush as they went about their day. Everyone that passed smiled your way, recognising you as obvious foreigners but treating you like long lost family. A little girl, no more than six, crossed the street to give you both flowers as she fawned over Wanda’s flaming hair.

She clambered into Wanda’s lap and ran her fingers through hair, pulling the strands into an untidy plait, then met your gaze with a huge grin on her face. Plucking flowers from the bouquet she’d dumped on your table and oh so carefully arranging them in Wanda’s hair, she giggled, “Ta petite copine est très belle.”

“Ce n'est pas ma copine,” you insisted, but the bright eyed little girl didn’t seem to believe you. She just shook her head knowingly, stole a bite from your half eaten slice of cake and then disappeared down the street to chase after her friends.

Your cheeks were burning from the short exchange but you blamed it on the mid afternoon sun. It had absolutely nothing to do with being called out on your love for your best friend by a child. Absolutely nothing at all.

“What did she say?” Wanda asked, leaning forward and resting her elbows on the table. She tilted her head to the side, strands of red hair falling across her face. You instinctively reached across to brush them behind her ear, your fingers trembling at the action you’d done so many times before. This felt different, though.

Sat in this quaint cafe in France, the country of love and romance of all places, Wanda’s smile as radiant as the sun, you could almost imagine that this was a date. It was so easy to picture staying here, having a normal life full of laughter and happiness. Lounging around eating croissants, relaxing in the sun. It was a long way off but you could even imagine settling down and starting a family in a place like this, away from the danger and loss of your life in New York.

While that was just a distant dream, you wouldn’t let your pining ruin your day with Wanda. Smiling softly, you shook your head and said, “Doesn’t matter. She was just messing around.”

“Are you finished eating? I thought it’d be nice if we went for a walk by the river.”

“Sure, that sounds great.”

You fell into a familiar comfort with Wanda as you dawdled along the river. Conversation flowed as easily as the water at your side, all to the calming background symphony of the water trickling over the rocks and the choir of bird singing in the trees.

The child inside you squealed with excitement when you came across a set of stepping stones. Ignoring Wanda’s calls to be careful, you jumped straight on to the first stone and began skipping across the slippery surface. Twirling around to face Wanda, hoping to entice her to join you in your fun, you lost your balance in the process and fell into the chilly water.

Or you would have done, if Wanda hadn’t used her powers to catch you. Her magic tingled against your skin, a strange but welcome feeling. The red mist encircled you just in time so that only your hand dipped into the river while the rest of you stayed dry. You let your body go limp as she brought you back to shore.

Her arm circled your waist as she supported your weight, keeping you upright. You lost yourself in the blue of her eyes, so beautiful, overflowing with concern and affection for you. It took your breath away. You felt as if her delicate fingers on your skin, capable of inflicting terrible damage but always so soft around you, were the only thing keeping you afloat in whirlpool of emotions that threatened to drag you under.

Wanda’s gaze dropped to your mouth, so brief that you could have almost imagined it. But then she licked her lips and your heart literally stopped. Barely more than a whisper, Wanda said, “You should be more careful, _draga mea._ I don’t know what I’d do if you got hurt.”

“I’m fine,” you said, your voice far more steady than you were feeling. Every brush of her fingers on your back, every breath you shared, had you feeling heady. You could almost taste the sweet chocolate on Wanda’s lips. It was utterly intoxicating. All it would take was a moment of bravery to kiss her - god knows you wanted to - and yet you couldn’t bring yourself to close the gap.

Round and around the thoughts went in your mind, always doubling back to the same conclusion. If you took the leap, it would ruin your friendship forever. That prospect, losing Wanda, losing the one person in the world that meant everything to you, was terrifying. It didn’t matter that this was the perfect time; you just couldn’t do it.

Your heart racing for all the wrong reasons, you tore yourself from Wanda’s arms and stumbled away. You couldn’t bear to face her but running away seemed a tad over dramatic, even for you, so you just took a few steps to put some distance between you in the hopes that it would help clear your mind. It did no such thing.

Crouched down beside the river, you dipped your hands into the cold water and splashed it over your face. Mumbling to yourself, you said, “Stupid. Ruined everything now.”

“I’m sorry, Y/N,” Wanda whispered. She sat by you, her fingers stretching out for yours. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I just thought… Well… You and I, we’ve been friends for so long. France is just so romantic and I was sure you felt the same but if I was wrong -”

You caught Wanda’s face between your hands and kissed her, not holding back any longer. She melted into you, lacing her fingers through your hair and pulling you closer against her body. Every nerve in your body was on fire, the most incredible sensation you had ever experienced. The entire world shifted and for the first time you felt as if you were complete.

Why had you ever thought this wouldn’t work?

You and Wanda were two pieces of the same puzzle, made to fit perfectly into one another. There was never anyone else. It had always been you two. Best friends. Partners in crime. Soulmates. You’d just been too scared to take the leap. Now you had, you would never go back.

Breathing heavily as you pulled away, unable to wipe the ridiculous smile from your face, you rest your forehead against Wanda’s and murmured, “You weren’t wrong, _iubire._ I’m just sorry it took us stealing a Quinjet and travelling halfway across the planet for me to say something. I should have known…”

“All that matters is that we know now,” Wanda interrupted, pulling you back in for another kiss. “I love you, Y/N. I have for so long.”

“I love you too, Wanda. And I will for the rest of time.”


End file.
